pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tower
The Tower is a location that previously existed on the Baskerville estate. Having previously acted as a residence for Lacie and Alice, it's rather unclear as to what The Tower's true purpose is meant to be - as it hasn't ever been touched upon in the series. Potentially, it seems most likely that The Tower could've acted as a residence for all the Children of Ill Omen of the Baskerville Clan, however Vincent would've be an exception to said tradition due to Alice having already taken up residence in The Tower. Alice was the last resident of The Tower, as it dropped into the Abyss alongside the majority of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier more than 100 years ago. History The Tower is a home for Lac with The Core of the Abyss and Lacie within the tower in the 1st Dimension, as the years continued to pass.]]ie and one of a pair of her black-rabbit doll, while Lacie spent the majority of her times and waiting for her judgement. At one point before the judgement time closer, Lacie went to the lowest level of the Abyss with her doll, greeting The Core of the Abyss again and revealed that she would soon disappear from the world--and also revealed about her pregnancy, so she asks The Core to seek out her child later and be friends with. A few times after Lacie's judgement, Lacie's twin children, Alice was born and one of the Alice was brought into the real world while carrying Lacie's doll from the Abyss, encountering Levi and Oswald. Levi and Oswald then set Alice up in the same place which her mother lived formerly, the tower in Baskervilles mansion. Alice now lives there; along with her mother's doll which finally she names as "Oz"--named after Oswald, a young black cat and many other dolls whose Oswald bought for her to prevent his new niece from loneliness. Thus Oz lives again in the tower after Lacie's judgement. Once in this time, he don't alone as a doll and sat along with other dolls, accompanying Alice playing everyday in The Tower. Sometimes The Intention also lives in The Tower through Alice's body, with their spiritual connection which could make the twins switch bodies at will. Later, after Levi introduced Alice as a result of his experiment to Jack, Jack often visits Alice (and The Intention) as much as he can. Sometimes Jack also bring out Alice from the tower to his mansion and Lacie's Tomb, something which make The Intention within Alice's body more satisfied. Jack also later introduced Gilbert and Vincent to Alice, which ended unpleasantly--and Alice's cat death at Vincent's hand as a retaliation from Vincent. At unknown point, the Intention changed the dolls in The Tower who Oswald gave to Alice, giving them life as a Chain; same as Lacie did to Oz. The dead soul of their black cat, Cheshire, also changed by The Intention into a Chain. During Tragedy of Sablier, Alice killed herself using the B-Rabbit's power, and later the tower dropped into the Abyss alongside the majority of Sablier. ''See Also : The Story of Thresholds: A Promise Lost Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Oz and Gil fall through a hole in the ground, they discover an undergound graveyard, with a golden unique pocket watch at a sAbysside of the grave. They approach the tomb and Oz picks up the pocket watch that is on the ]] grave, turned on a mysterious melody of the pocket watch. He winds it up but when he looks up again, Oz finds himself transported to a room filled with toys. That's room is no other than the room which Alice living in The Tower during her life as a human. In this illusion, Oz met a mysterious girl who said that she knows him and claiming he had "always come here".Oz doesn't believe her and asks what she is. At that, the girl's gentle personality quickly changes to a violent one, and the entire room catches fire. She strangles Oz, now in different clothes, and claims she will kill him. When she is about to stabs him, Gil calls out to Oz, and he suddenly realizes that maybe he had been dreaming, even though the feeling of being strangled stays with him. However, after Oz's set into the Abyss by Baskervilles in his Coming of Age Ceremony and met a girl named Alice which identical with the mysterious girl, Alice later tells Oz that the event Oz described to her had never happened between them, making it possible that Oz met the Intention of the Abyss. Swan Song Arc As Oswald races after Cheshire, finally managing to catch up to him so and leading Cheshire to drop Alice, Cheshire then proceeds t o battle Oswald again, though this time they're outside of Alice's tower. Seeing Alice's tower makes Oswald realize what Cheshire and Alice had planned on doing, as they were going to try and contact The Intention through Alice's past self, just like Jack did during the Tragedy of Sablier. As the fight continues, Oswald thinks of how he'll never be able to forgive himself for being so blind more than 100 years ago, wondering why he wasn't able to see that Jack's heart had always been corrupted. Suddenly, a twig snaps in the forest nearby, prompting Alice to ask whether or not someone's there, only to have a confused Jack emerge from the forest. Oswald is shocked to see Jack arrive at the tower. Jack grins maliciously and summons Oz in full, having Oz slash through his target, which appears to be Alice. Fortunately, Oz's claws go right through Alice and instead make contact with the past incarnation of Oswald. As Oswald is jolted to his knees, he voices his surprise to see Jack there with him. Alternatively, Jack says that he thought he might find Oswald at the tower, noting the blood covering Oswald's clothes and establishing that it came from other people - which Jack claims is an awful thing for Oswald to have done. Oswald simply tells Jack that he doesn't want to hear his babble, launching himself at Jack - only to have Oz step forward to take Jack's place in battle instead. With Alice and Oswald fixated on the ongoing battle in the past, Levi explains the situation to Leo, revealing that all of the Black Winged Chains are out mending the Chains of the World at this point, so Oswald really stood no chance against Oz. Both Alice and Oswald contemplate stopping Jack then and there, though they both decide not to - Oswald knowing that it would change history too much, and Alice knowing that it would result in the eradication of both her own existence and B-Rabbit's. Instead, Alice makes a run for the tower, only to be followed by Oswald. Fortunately, Cheshire dives in front of her in order to block Oswald's path, allowing Alice to carry on to the tower. Ascending the tower, Alice calls out for her past self as her memories from more than 100 years ago flood into view. At the bottom of the tower, Jack enters with the intent on further manipulating the Intention of the Abyss. Before he can begin his ascent, Oswald enters the tower as well, using the door frame to support himself as blood pours down from his wounds. Now completely detached from himself, Jack had Oz dismember Oswald's body, thereby ending Oswald's life and traumatizing Oz. As Oz starts to cry and scream over what he's been forced to do, the past incarnation of Alice is shown covering her ears as she hears the sound of Oz's agony. Just then, Alice storms into her old room in the tower. Alice attempts to make content with her past self, but to no appears.]]avail, which she'd expected - however she knows that The Core should be able to hear her, and so she makes contact with her instead. As The Core possesses Alice, a light shines throughout the tower, prompting Oz to send Gilbert to go help Alice while he continues to fight Oswald. Gilbert complies, and Oswald questions what it is that they're all trying to do. Elaborating, Oz reveals that they intend on returning the Abyss to its original state without altering the timeline, asking Oswald to lend them his strength in order to accomplish their goals. Back in the tower, Alice tells The Core that she'd come to save Alice (The Intention), demanding that The Core allow her to meet with her sister in the Abyss. Confused, The Core asks what Alice means by "save". Confirming her intent, Alice states that she's going to save Alice (The Intention) from The Core, only to correct herself by saying that she's going to save Alice from The Intention of the Abyss itself. After Alice tells The Core that she intends on releasing her sister from The Intention of the Abyss, The Core takes her time to try and decipher what Alice means. a large crack forms in the floor beneath The Core as she says that she's not quite sure what Alice means, asking if by "release" Alice means that she and Alice (The Intention) won't be able to stay together anymore. Confirming this, Alice explains that her sister can't handle The Core's power, and that because of it both The Intention's body and mind are on the brink of collapse. Remembering back when Cheshire had whisked her away from the battle with Oswald, Alice asked Cheshire what was going on with The Intention of the Abyss. Cheshire revealed that The Intention wouldn't even look at him anymore, and after he'd been torn apart and nearly killed by Break, The Intention refused to say anything to him. Thinking of this and how he'd failed to protect The Intention's memories, Cheshire admitted to Alice that he got angry - only for Alice to reassure him that they could work together to free The Intention, because that was what she really wanted. Later, a large crack forms in the floor beneath The Core as she says that she's not quite sure what Alice means, asking if by "release" Alice means that she and Alice (The Intention) won't be able to stay together anymore. Confirming this, Alice explains that her sister can't handle The Core's power, and that because of it both The Intention's body and mind are on the brink of collapse. Remembering back when Cheshire had whisked her away from the battle with Oswald, Alice asked Cheshire what was going on with The Intention of the Abyss. Cheshire revealed that The Intention wouldn't even look at him anymore, and after he'd been torn apart and nearly killed by Break, The Intention refused to say anything to him. Thinking of this and how he'd failed to protect The Intention's memories, Cheshire admitted to Alice that he got angry - only for Alice to reassure him that they could work together to free The Intention, because that was what she really wanted. The world around The Core starts to crack as she insists that Alice is lying to her, but Alice stands strong and reveals to The Core that she's telling the truth - as The Intention imparted her wish directly onto someone she'd known (Break). Alice remembers back before they set out for Sablier, shortly after Sheryl, Break and Sharon had all arrived on Owl. Sharon had revealed the hidden part of Break's encounter with The Intention where she divulged her wish to him. Alice then admits to The Core that she'd seen it in the junction shared between her and her sister, she laid witness to The Intention crying painfully because of her burdens as The Intention. The Core, now screaming, tells Alice that The Intention's body was left for her by Lacie, and she'd always taken proper care of it to ensure that it doesn't break. Attempting to get through to The Core, Alice tells her that no matter how important she may believe it is to her, there isn't any other way, as The Intention's already worn. Outright denying Alice, The Core breaks down, covering her face and crying while the world cracks all around her. As she cries, The Core mutters about how if The Intention wasn't allowed to be with her anymore, then she'd have to go back to being alone. While Gilbert enters Alice's room, The Core has entered a crazed state, summoning some of The Intention of the Abyss' Dolls as she proclaims that she won't hand over The Intention, because she wants them to be together forever. Only then does The Core wonder whether taking Alice as well and uniting the two sisters would cheer up The Intention. Determined to obtain Alice as well, The Core sends the dolls after Alice, only for them to be stopped before they can reach her, as Gilbert shoots them down. Gilbert asks Alice what's going on and what exactly she did to make all this happen, prompting Alice to explain that since she'd heard them talking about how they needed to get to the place where The Intention is, she thought that she'd try and separate The Core from The Intention. Hearing this, The Core goes off on a tangent, insisting that she's going to take The Intention and ordering Alice not to get in her way. The Core's distress spreads a crack across the sky, distracting Oz long enough for Oswald to outmaneuver him in battle. Lottie stares in horror as the world continues to crack around her, while Oswald asks Oz if he truly understands what destroying The Intention will do. In the meantime, Lottie attempts to stop Oswald from continuing his attack on Oz, though her path is blocked by a furious Cheshire, who reveals that he heard about how they intend on killing The Intention. Cheshire then goes in for the kill as he declares everyone to be enemies of The Intention. As Oz's wounds bleed, Oswald explains that with the physical body she has now, The Core of the Abyss has become The Intention of the Abyss, and so if separating the two of them were to fail, they wouldn't have to worry about altering the past, as the past, future and even the world itself would likely be destroyed. Admitting that he knows about the consequences, Oz stands firm by his beliefs, because there's still a small chance that things could turn out right. The Core is shown to have overpowered both Alice and Gilbert with lengths of chains, leaving Gilbert laying on the floor unconscious while Alice is suspended with black material reminiscent of tar that's been generated by The Core. As The Core coils around Alice, she invites urges Alice to come along with her so that they can be together forever in the lowest level of the Abyss. Known Residents of The Tower Former Residents Appearances Gallery Manga= Vol 23 - Alice.jpg|The Tower as the background of Volume 23th manga front cover Manga66 - lacie sang ratu merah.png|An adult Lacie laid on the floor in the tower It'sAlice.png|Alice is locked up in a tower by Glen. Right.png|The Intention's in Alice's body in The Tower Innocentcalmone.png|Illusion of Alice's room in the tower as the melody from the pocket watch ringing |-| Anime= Baskerville-the tower exterior 1.png|Exterior of the Tower Baskerville-the tower door.png|The door of the tower Baskerville-stairs 2.png|The swirling stair Baskerville-stairs 3.png|An entrance door into Alice's room in the tower Baskerville-the twins room.png|Interior of Alice's room in the tower Ep22 - jack bermain piano.png|A piano in Alice's room |-| Light Novel= 5.jpg|Levi, Lacie and Jack gathering in The Tower, review Oswald's greatest weaknesses CR3Fall.jpg|Jack throws himself from The Tower to test Lacie's theory that he is Oswald's greatest weakness. Trivia *The Tower's design bears a striking resemblance to a Rook from Chess, which acted as a central theme in Lewis Carroll's ''Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Navigation Category:Locations Category:World of Pandora Hearts